Httyd: Transformation
by portgas d ace forever
Summary: One day hiccup eats one of the fish that toothless regurgitates for him and eats it then starts to transform into to a night fury. Sorry for the bad summery. I do not own this story it belongs to GoldFox20 on deviantart


I do not own any thing not even this story this story belongs to GoldFox20 on Deviantart. Now on to the story.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless eagerly took the fish from his hand, even gnawing on his hand playfully before gulping down the fish and nuzzling him. Chuckling, Hiccup then closed the basket and after shifting it to his back, started to get up to leave. But then Toothless got up and followed him, snuffling at his hands. "No, no more…" Hiccup said, showing the dragon his own palms.

Toothless saw the empty hands and in the manner of a dragon, solved it the best way he knew how; he gave his starving, begging human a piece of fish, coughing it up right into the open hands. This bit of fish still had its spines attached to it and Toothless licked his tongue, feeling a tiny cut from when one of fish spines had cut him on the way back up. And the blood now dripping on Hiccup's hands wasn't ONLY fish blood. Toothless then licked at his snout, cocking his head and looking at his Viking expectantly.

Hiccup grimaced as the bit of bloody fish was spat into his hands and he sighed as Toothless watched him. Might as well try, since Toothless had gone to all the effort. Though he didn't like it, Hiccup bit off a big hunk of the fish and noticed that it tasted different than Toothless' other offerings. This one had a spicy, burning taste to it, like the blood was strange. But soon he only tasted the raw fish and he gulped it down as fast as he could, grimacing and shuddering at the luke-warm, wet, dead, slippery meat sliding down his throat, gagging a little bit towards the end as he felt his stomach revolt at the cold, slimy fish. Toothless looked pleased, but then nosed at his hand forcefully when Hiccup tried to offer him back the rest. Sighing and trying his best to hold it down, Hiccup forced himself to make short work of the rest of the fish, focusing on spitting out the scales and the bones so he didn't become sick.

Toothless seemed to purr in delight when the fish had been finished and he nuzzled warmly against Hiccup, demanding rubs and murring. As Hiccup could only smile and happily started to comply, he noted that Toothless would often feed him. Why? Did Toothless think of him as his hatchling or something? Thought of him as something to protect and feed?

After a few minutes, he gave Toothless a final rub and started to leave, wriggling himself back through the crack and waving to his dragon, who was now basking happily in the sunlight, before walking back to the village, scratching idly at the back of his arm. On the way back though the wilds of Berk, he passed a small glen with a tiny spring and he took the opportunity to gulp down a few mouthfuls of water to take away the nasty taste of the fish.

As he walked to exit the glen, Hiccup scratched at his arm again, right on the back of the upper arm, twisting his shoulder a bit to reach it. He frowned as his scratching wasn't able to appease it this time. Maybe it was hampered by the straps of the fish basket? Putting the basket down, Hiccup then managed with some effort to slide his hand up the narrow sleeve to scratch right at the skin, but his fingertips felt something weird on his arm. It felt like a scab! But when he had hurt himself there last? Not for ages!

Frowning in mild concern, Hiccup scratched at it again and then felt a bit of it come off, making him sigh in relief as some of the itchiness vanished. So it had just been a scab then… As he brought his hand out, he carried out the bit of scab to throw it away, but when it was in the daylight, he stared in shock. It was only about the size of his thumbnail, but it **wasn't** a scab. It was dark, yes, but more than he had imagined. This was jet black; jet black and shiny. He had seen this sort of thing before, but someplace utterly different. It looked just like a miniature version of one of Toothless' scales!

He stared at it in confusion. How had one of Toothless' scales gotten into his shirt? When the dragon had been nuzzling him, maybe? As he thought about this, Hiccup unconsciously felt another itch, this one on the back of his wrist. He scratched at it without realizing, and then looked to see. Had he cut himself? But his green eyes suddenly went very wide when he realized that on the back of his wrist were about a dozen tiny, shiny disks of black, only the size of his pinky-nail. More scales! But how?!

Now starting to scratch at his wrist in a frenzy to get the stuff off of him, Hiccup found that the more he scratched, the faster the scales spread! He watched in horror as his skin started to darken, like it was slowly burning. He saw it mostly on his hands due to them being uncovered but when his cheeks began to itch as well, he ran gasping to the pond. He fell on his face several feet from the pond, and scrambled on his hands and knees to stare in at his reflection. He let out a horrified moan. His face was growing black! First, it was overtaken by a dusty grey color, like if he were very, very ill. Then it deepened to a dull, matte black, as if he had gotten charcoal and covered his face with it, as some of the hunters did to stalk dragons and not be seen. But then, all over his face, he felt more insatiable itching and he watched in horror as his skin seemed to crack and splinter into scales, and then turned bright and shiny and black as pitch. After all the scales had finished, the itching stopped. Hiccups stared in shock, unsure of what to think at first. His eyes seemed so very bright now…

As he felt a suddenly itching on his belly, he stumbled backwards with a scream and tried to lift his shirt, but instead looked at his hands again, gasping in terror. Every bit of skin he could see was now covered in those tiny, shiny scales! Frightened, he rolled up his sleeves and lifted up his shirt to look at his belly, but it was the same all over his body! Hundreds and thousands of tiny, glossy scales all over his body!

Oh Gods, what was happening?!

At least he wasn't itchy anymore… As Hiccup stared down at himself, he suddenly noticed that his bellybutton had vanished! Buried under the scales, perhaps? Or just plain GONE? As he reached a hand to hesitantly poke at the scales on his belly, Hiccup suddenly bent over, crying out as a sudden, malicious pain tore through his lower back. It hurt really badly! The pain settled right in his lower spine, tingling and burning and itching, like there was a fire inside of him! No… No, it was more like someone was grabbing at his lower spine and was trying to yank it right out of him! Panicked, Hiccup tried to walk, to get back to the village to get help, but he only fell hard to his hands and knees, panting hard as the pain intensified.

Hitting the ground, he noticed that neither his knees nor his hands had hurt as they usually would. It seemed that the little black scales were protecting him!

As he remained on all fours, gasping hard and looking at the ground, Hiccup suddenly began to arch and dip his back, moaning as he tried to make the pain go away as it began to burn and pain him even more. It felt like there was too much of his spine for his body to contain! It was straining at the flesh, straining and would soon rip right through! He lowered his forehead to the ground and straightened his legs, trying to stretch his back and solve the problem. His body ached from the odd position, but that discomfort was as nothing compared to the horrific pain in his lower back. Was something wrong inside? Had he twisted or pinched something?

Hiccup let out a cry as his back suddenly spasmed, all the muscles feeling like they were writhing and wriggling inside of him. He straightened his legs fully and then collapsed to his knees suddenly as his back HURT! He lay his cheek on the dirt, not feeling it very well thanks to those scales, crying as he curled on his side on the ground, his back burning and feeling like a spear had been jammed into his spine and was being twisted around. Suddenly, like a bolt of lighting, the worst pain yet came and Hiccup's legs straightened sharply only out of sheer agony and his head pressed to the ground as he screamed and felt something… **_rip_** inside of him. Rip its way from deep inside to the outside and he was distantly aware of hearing cloth tear and his pants suddenly felt loose…

Then, just like that, the pain was gone. Well, not gone. But it was subdued, which felt like it was gone.

Hiccup collapsed to his side, crying and panting, curling up and hugging his middle, shaking. Oh Gods what had just happened?! He felt something brush his toes and opening his eyes wearily, let out a gasping cry. There was a tail by his feet, curled up around him. It looked like a miniature version of Toothless' tail, but it had both fins on the end of it. He tried to reach for it, but as his fingertips brushed it, he felt something touching him someplace else and he twitched… and watched the tailfin twitch in sync.

Gasping, Hiccup scrambled to his feet, feeling a brief moment of embarrassment as his pants were loose on his hips. His belt had snapped and lay on the ground nearby. But Hiccup hardly noticed; too busy staring as the dragon's tail moved with him. Or rather, moved BEHIND him. He spun in a circle, the tail swishing around him mockingly as he chased it, trying to see the source of it. He leapt for it, missed, rolled over and finally grabbed it. As his hand grabbed the thick trunk of the tail right above the double fins, he FELT himself being grabbed somehow! But how?! He ran his hand up and down the thick tail, but felt that as well! As he rubbed at the tail with more panic, he noticed he felt occasional bumps, and twisting himself and the tail, he saw it had some lines of flat, round spines, just like Toothless!

Now thoroughly panicked, Hiccup grabbed the tail firmly and tried to yank it off of him, convinced this was a trick, but the tail was stuck tight and he felt a curious pain when he did that. Gasping, he then traced the tail upwards with a shaking hand and found it had sprouted right above his rear, which explained his snapped belt and loose pants. On the topside of the tail, he felt a line of blunt, flat spines and as he contorted himself, he felt with a growing horror that those spines continued up his own back! All the way to between his shoulders!

Suddenly, Hiccup's legs felt odd. They felt weak and shaky, like he had been sick a very, very long time and hadn't walked on them for ages. He let out a whimper as he struggled to stay standing, his arms flailing as his balance changed entirely. Something was telling him to use his tail… Hearing something rip, he looked down and was startled to see that his feet were growing and getting huge! His boots and pants were ripping at the seams trying to contain them! Panicked, Hiccup tried to reach down and get his hands around his foot to keep it small, keep it normal Hiccup-sized, but the boots finally gave way and Hiccup stared, whimpering.

That wasn't his foot! Or it didn't SEEM like his foot!

The thing that had just burst out of his boot bore only a passing resemblance to his foot. It was all black and shiny with scales, but it was thick and bulky. He couldn't see his toes anymore! Where his toes had been were now five long, sharp claws. No, not five, **four**! As he watched, the outside-most claw seemed to melt back into his foot, the process burning and itching at him terribly. The rest of his foot had swollen to almost a stump, but it was thick, strong and powerful. He could FEEL the power of just the foot alone, let alone the strength of the whole leg. It was rather intoxicating if he gave it a few seconds thought…

He only had a second to think of all these thoughts as his other foot began to deform in time with his first foot, and he balanced wobbly on such odd feet, gasping in disbelief and terror. He heard heavy thumps behind him, felt the thumps go up his spine, and knew without looking that his new tail was thumping the ground, trying to help him stay balanced.

And then things only got worse.

With a shout, Hiccup fell back down to all fours as his knees suddenly began to twist, contort and **turn**. There was a sick, low grinding noise of bones and a horrifying series of pops and snaps and Hiccup sobbing in agony as his legs began to misshapen. The thighs grew shorter and thicker, the calves shrank and bones snapped as they broke, reformed, broke again and got shorter. His ankles swelled to nonexistence in the thick calves and his foot crunched into a rounder stump, which was oddly better for taking all of his new weight.

Then _nothing_.

Sobbing and crying, Hiccup panted in relief as he flopped over heavily on his side. He lifted his head blearily and stared, sobbing anew. His legs looked just like Toothless'! But WHY?! Why was this happening to him?!

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, his arms started to change next. He gasped in horror as he saw his hands starting to fatten and swell, his fingers reducing and melting into thick, powerful claws. He cried out in protest at the burning sensation and as he saw both his arms getting thicker and felt them getting so much stronger, the shirt ripping easily, seam after seam popping like it was nothing until he was left with tatters of torn cloth clinging to his body. His upper arms didn't grow very much, but his lower arms EXPANDED like he couldn't believe and he cried out in agony as bones shifted and ground inside.

He tried to stop, to WILL it to stop, but he only let out a howl as a new, different pain appeared, in the backs of his lower arms. It was like someone had stuck in several daggers! The pain seeped in down to his very bones and the muscles in his arms spamsed from the intense pain, making them twitch and jerk uncontrollably as he tried to escape the pain. He writhed on the ground, going so far as trying to rub them in the dirt to dull the pain. After only a few seconds, the pain mercifully faded away and he was able to shakily lift an arm to look under it, thinking he would see gushes of blood. But instead, he saw that along the back of his lower arm were several strong, flat spines.

It was to help stabilize him.

Hiccup blinked. How did he know that?!

His thoughts were quickly turned red, however, when the pause ended and his chest started to turn next, and his hips, his whole CORE! Everything swelled and got larger and amid the mind-numbing agony, he felt all his clothes tear and rip and fall away from him.

He got to all fours, his shortened back legs and his powerful front legs now able to allow this without him arching his back, and he was free to concentrate on screaming in pain as he felt his insides twist and squirm and flex. His innards bubbled, twisted, churned, mixed, slushed, gurgled, sloshed, groaned and growled all at once. He felt new structures appear, felt old ones disappear into nothingness. He felt the new ones SWELL, making him feel like his body would explode from trying to contain them. The pain began to ebb as the changes grew subtler and gentler and he moaned in agony, his body quivering.

In his gullet, suddenly, he felt something strange happen. Hiccup gulped unhappily, feeling like his throat was swelling, like he had to vomit, but the bittersweet relief never came. All that happened was that he felt a bulge grow and grow inside, making him feel like he would suffocate as his lungs were denied room to expand, but then it seemed to squirm itself down behind his lungs and settle comfortably. He then felt suddenly that he could squeeze this new organ; squeeze it, knead it, manipulate it…

His thoughts were interrupted and he let out a cry as there was a sudden pain inside and he listened in horror as bones snapped and broke. His ribs! His ribs were breaking like twigs! He tried to lift his arms to hug his chest and keep himself in one piece, but he found they couldn't bend like that anymore! They could still move, but not the way he wanted them to. He writhed in pain, roaring to the sky as the fiery pain of the ribs grew and grew until he saw red and he felt that there was nothing else in the world but that empty, horrible pain…

 **Stop.**

Hiccup collapsed to his front, panting hard, unaware he had even been standing. His lungs felt huge now and he gasped desperately for a while, not used to having to inhale so deeply, feeling that he was drowning, drowning from too much air. It took a few tries, but he soon learned to inhale and make his new chest swell with a whoosh of air, and then exhale deeply in a mighty rush and then repeat the process, his mind clearing. He could feel his heart inside of his chest, taking up so much room and pounding away, but pounding in a way he had never felt before. It was so big, so strong! It couldn't possibly be his heart! His heart was meant to be small and light, not to thunder and pound like this monstrosity!

He lay there, sobbing quietly. Why was this happening?! Was this all a nightmare? It had to be!

A new sudden pain in his jaw made Hiccup howl in sheer, blinding agony. It was like someone had tied a rope to his bottom and top jaws and was pulling them forwards, making them stretch and break and mend and stretch and break again and again! He tried to cover his mouth to stop the process, but he could do nothing with these new… _stumps_! He was able to touch his mouth, but was unable to do anything about the pain. All he could do was to helplessly feel it as his face no longer felt soft. It felt hard, firm and different. moving his arms desperately, one 'hand' passed over the top of his head and Hiccup blinked, horrified as he realized something he had never considered to think about during this whole process: _His hair was missing!_ He tried to look for it, scrambling to his feet and using the new balance to paw at the top of his skull, trying to find it, but when he felt something new on the back of his skull, he grew panicked. It felt rubbery and tough.

He thrashed his head from side to side, trying to dislodge this intruder, but he couldn't! He brought up both paws and even reared up on his back legs, finding that now the process of standing on two legs felt weird and unnatural. He felt something long and rubbery and it itched and burned as it grew longer. He felt a burning pain as he suddenly realized he was squashing it too hard and he withdrew, feeling it flex and turn as he desired. He had TWO of them! And now even his head felt different! It felt wider, so much wider. Wider and flatter and rounder.

Swatting and clawing at his head, Hiccup's weight was quickly unbalanced and he fell over to his back, crying out in pain as he felt his tail pinch under him, the pain of it shooting up through his spine. He rolled quickly to his side to ease the pain and then started to scratch at his head again, horrified to feel MORE of those structures growing and itching and burning him! Two more appeared right between the two longer ones, and then he felt 3 more on each side of his head. As the burning faded, Hiccup suddenly realized he suddenly heard birdsong, heard the water in the spring bubbling, heard distant wind breezes… But not only that, but he could FEEL the wind, could FEEL the birdsong! He could turn his head and point right at the bird singing, even if he couldn't see it or smell it…

Hiccup let out an unearthly shriek as a new pain suddenly presented itself and banished all ability to think; pain in his mouth. His _teeth_. Oh Gods, even his **_teeth_** … They shifted and moved and rearranged in his jaws, the gums feeling like they would tear like paper under the onslaught. His mind grew red and bleary from the pain and writhing on his side, Hiccup moaned and tried to focus on not dying from the terrible pain. His teeth grew larger and larger in his poor, tortured mouth and then began to change shape. Fortunately, once it had reached its new shape, the tooth would stop hurting. The problem was that it felt like every tooth was going at its own rate, so the blissful relief of one tooth was overshadowed by the pain of another and it continued in a vicious cycle, the changes feeling more and more painful as the time went on as it felt he had hundreds of teeth now….

Finally, the last tooth changed and Hiccup lay there weakly on his side, panting hard, his jaw feeling strange as he laid his head on it's side. Why would it feel better to lie on his chin? He turned his head and did so, sighing shakily as it did feel nicer. He then blinked as his tongue suddenly felt weird. He felt himself grow panicked as it thickened and swelled in his mouth and then felt a burst of fiery pain as the tip of it burned intensely, making him scream, but then it healed just as suddenly and the pain was gone. Hiccup cautiously worked his tongue around his mouth curiously and he found he could FEEL things now! Much more clearly than before! As he panted and his heart raced, Hiccup focused on exploring his mouth, letting his eyes close as he reveled in this moment of peace, trying not to panic.

Before [ _idly, Hiccup found it odd to think of only this morning as '_ _before_ _'_ ], when he had explored his closed mouth, Hiccup's tongue would feel a smooth, bumpy wall of teeth. Opening his mouth and parting his teeth and slipping his tongue in between, he would feel ridges and flat areas and mild points, just a whole variety of texture and shapes.

But now? Now he only felt a wall of bumps, like when logs are placed in a line. He got his biggest surprised when he explored between the teeth themselves, stunned to find that there was even room between the teeth to explore at ALL! He first felt a series of pretty decently sharp points, but it was BETWEEN the points that surprised him. As he let his tongue slip between two teeth curiously, he yelped as he felt his tongue burn and he withdrew it in surprise. The teeth were jagged in between! He sucked on his tongue, tasting hot, spicy blood. And he had only been _lightly_ exploring! Imagine if he **WANTED** to bite something! He felt he could bite almost anything in half right now!

Such power frightened Hiccup and he staggered to his feet, finding that he could only get to all fours. He simply wasn't able to get to his back feet anymore with the ease he used to. As he stood there on his four new legs, shaking horribly, Hiccup sensed a weight behind him. Turning his head to look, which now felt big and heavy, he saw that tail was still there, flicking back and forth. It all looked so familiar somehow… It reminded him of when he sat on Toothless' back and looked down the dragon's body at the tail. But something seemed to be missing.

This was answered as there was a rending _RIP_ along his hips and Hiccup watched and moaned in sheer terror as he SAW a few long, pointy spines of bone EXPLODE from his side **bloodlessly** and wave in the air for a moment like dying spider legs. He whined in horror, but was unable to look away.

Then with an itching and slow burning, between the fingers of bone, a thick, strong layer of black hide-like material started to grow and as it coated all the way up to the tips and created a sheet of some sort, he soon recognized it as resembling Toothless' hip-fins. He suddenly felt his spine tingle and he shivered and then saw the fin shiver as he did. He stared at it and slowly, slowly, as he stared at it, he made it move up… and then down… and then tucked it against his side.

Frightened, Hiccup tried to sit down, but his legs and tail got all tangled and he flumped awkward to a sitting position similar to what he had seen Toothless do countless time. He hung his head and tried to cry, his body aching all over and scaring him with its newness. Its new shape, its new power, its new parts…

But it seemed he wasn't finished yet.

With a suddenness that took his breath away, Hiccup felt PAIN right at the back of his shoulder blades and he knew exactly what had been missing. His back bent down to the ground like he was bearing a heavy load, his tail and head straight in the air and his belly brushing against the ground as he howled in horror and agony. He could feel his new ribs starting to crack again, heard them snap and grind and he arched up his back into a round shape and then ducked it back down again, trying to get rid of the pain, roaring to the uncaring trees around him, telling them of his pain as it blinded him.

Ducking his back, he felt something starting to grow and he thrust his back up into a curve again, screeching as something BURST from his shoulders. **_TWO_** somethings! The pain was incredible, but Hiccup wasn't granted the mercy of fainting and he had to buck and writhe and scream wildly as his body continued to grow out these two new appendages, every second feeling like an eternity. It seemed like they were sucking his ribs out of him as he could still hear and feel snaps and breaking from within. Then came that burning, itching, white-hot sensation and Hiccup screamed again as the itch spread ALL the way up these new appendages, working to web between the six fingers of bone that he could not see, only **feel**. He tried to buck his body, feeling this new weight on top of him, and yet knowing that they would be useful in the future, trying to expel it, but too weak and pained to get off his belly.

As the itching receded, his mind was suddenly overcome with sensations he had never known existed. He could FEEL the wind, feel how wet it was, feel its warmth or its chill, he could feel the very WATER in the air!

The pain stopped all of a sudden and Hiccup flumped heavily to the ground again, panting hard, his new powerful heart laboring. ' _Please let it be over…_ ' he moaned inwardly, whimpering and whining.

But it seemed there was one last thing and Hiccup's whines grew to shrieks as his eyes started to melt and burn. He reached up to try and claw at them, roaring as he couldn't reach his eyes. He clawed wildly at his face, trying to gouge out his own eyes and he would have were it not for his arms being uncooperative. He rolled to his side then to his other side, those things on his back unable to let him roll completely onto his back. His eyes burned and ached and itched and bled and melted and he could FEEL them changing in the sockets, feel them bulge and become large and though he didn't know what it was, he felt something else happening with them too. Something strange… It tingled and tickled in horrible ways and he whined as he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, his claws gripping the ground and causing deep gouges in the earth. It took a few more moments, but then Hiccup panted hard in relief when the sensations finally stopped.

Finally stopped all over his boy and he could rest, knowing it was finished now. He didn't know WHAT, but it was **finished**.

A few moments later, when his heart felt it would no longer explode, Hiccup chanced it and slowly opened his eyes… and blinked in confusion. The world looked different… Everything seemed to be… dim now, but still just as bright. He looked around, trying to make sense of it, trying to explain it. It was like when clouds covered the land and dulled everything, except that he could still see that it was perfectly sunny. He looked upwards and the sun was brightly visible in the sky, its bright white light in the pale sky assuring him of no clouds.

He looked around again, trying to understand what was- **WHITE LIGHT?! PALE SKY?!**

Hiccup looked upwards again, staring at the sun until his eyes burned and then he whimpered as he shut them. He then looked at the grass. It was a pale, pale color, like it used to be green, but all the dye had been washed out. He leapt to his feet and spun around in horror as he realized what was amiss. _All the color was gone!_ Well, not gone, but _faded_! Like the world was a woven mat of color that had been left to bleach in the sunlight. No green grass, no blue sky, no color!

Frantic, Hiccup ran back to the pond and looked into it, panting and whining and shaking all over.

A small Night Fury stared back at him, its eyes huge and slitted in terror, its long ears laid back flat against its skull, teeth bared. Its scales were a shiny black but on some areas, such as the head and the wings and in stripes on the back, there were hints of a dark, deep rust-red color that glinted in the sunlight. The eyes were a deep sea-green color, just like Hiccup's.

With a shrieking roar, Hiccup recoiled from the lying, deceiving pond, rearing up from shock and then falling over heavily and then lying helplessly on his back as his tail and those other two appendages tangled him up. As he looked down his body, Hiccup panted in shock and terror. His whole body had changed! His chest and belly were a smooth expanse of shiny black little scales, all of them overlapping perfectly to give him the tough hide that all Vikings cursed dragons for. His muscles rippled and twitched as he shivered and shook in terror, gasping hard.

But then, Hiccup noticed something odd, or rather, noticed that there was something NOT there to notice and it took him a few seconds to understand it. When he finally DID realize it, he let out an unearthly shriek of disbelief and terror. He had been castrated! There was nothing left!

He craned his head and looked again, realizing that now there was a horizontal… slit across his lower belly. He stared in confusion for a moment, but then he recognized it from when dragons had been killed for the village. Male dragons had a special slit in their lower bellies for mating, so that they could be streamlined for flight, swimming or fighting.

He really was a dragon.

Shaking his head in denial and feeling sick and woozy and terrified, Hiccup rocked back and forth, trying to turn himself over again. After a time of struggling, Hiccup got back to his feet and feeling the weight on his back, he cautiously looked over his shoulder at his back. His neck felt so thick and short now…

As he saw the two appendages tucked against his back, he found he could feel them and control them and cautiously, he opened just one of them… and saw the graceful, black shape of a Night Fury's wing.

He stared, whining. It took some effort for his brain to accept it. He… was a Night Fury? He had become a Night Fury?! But how? He lay down on his front, shivering and whining. How could this be? He was a Viking, not a dragon!

Feeling his belly pinch and growl suddenly, Hiccup realized he was hungry and he knew exactly what he was hungry for. He was hungry for something that would flop and wriggle and squirm inside, or if it wasn't big enough to do that, he would catch several and that would fill him up and make him feel good. Something cool and slippery and salty and fishy…

He sighed, letting everything go limp. This was horrible…

 **FIN?**


End file.
